El Hombre sin Rostro
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: él medía unos dos metros y medio, vestía un traje. Sus brazos llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos, cerca de las rodillas. Sus manos eran humanoides, pero sus dedos se veían como garras. Unas especies de tentáculos caían por su espalda, llegando a la base de su tanque. Y era una criatura que nunca olvidaría, porque su cara simplemente, no existía.


_**Disclaimer: **Slenderman pertenece a sus respectivos desarrolladores. _

* * *

_**~ Capitulo I ~ El Caso Charlie Matheson Jr. ~**_

Había sido un día normal de trabajo, nada fuera de lo común. Mi trabajo como detective era algo que realmente me encantaba, así que con gusto lo hacía, aunque era un poco agotador. Aún así hacía todo con el mayor entusiasmo posible.

Hace una semana aproximadamente, un niño llamado Charlie Matheson Jr. despareció en el bosque de Oakside Park, así que dejó a todo el departamento de investigaciones de cabeza. Según su madre, Kiara Matheson, el niño había salido a jugar en los columpios de su jardín; y nunca más volvió.

Llegué a casa por fin, y fui recibida por el silencio sepulcral de lo que llamaba hogar solo por costumbre, porque ese lugar no tenía nada que realmente pudiera ser llamado hogar. Lo primero que hice fue apartar las cajas de pizza de mi escritorio y dejé las carpetas que había traído sobre el caso Charlie.

—Veamos…— murmuré para mí misma, mientras abría una de las carpetas con el expediente de Charlie.

Nada fuera de lo común, era un niño sano, sin problemas en la escuela. Amado por su madre y por su aparentemente fallecido padre.

—Esto es muy extraño— me dije mientras me recargaba en mi sillón de cuero con ruedas, un regalo de mi madre cuando me mudé.

Y era extraño, sí. El niño era completamente normal, era uno más del… Un momento…

— ¿Dónde está mi móvil? — me pregunté mientras trajinaba en los bolsillos de mi ropa, y además me percaté de que seguía con el chaleco antibalas.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de la brigada. Me contestaron al tercer tono…

—_Detective Mason_— me dijo justamente la voz que esperaba escuchar del otro lado de la línea

—Elisa— le corregí con la voz divertida. Que mi propio hermano me haya contestado solo quería decir que tengo una suerte inmensa.

— _¿Qué necesitas hermanita?_ — me preguntó con casualidad, y por su tono de voz podía deducir que tenía las piernas sobre el escritorio y estaba jugueteando con el cordón del teléfono

—Te amaría mucho más de lo que ya te amo si me encuentras el expediente de Charlie Matheson— le pedí, mi hermano murmuró un "mmmm"

— ¿_El padre del pequeño Charlie "el extraviado"?_ — me preguntó. Deduje nuevamente que había dejado de jugar con el cordón del teléfono y que se había recostado un poco en su silla de ejecutivo en su oficina de médico forense.

—Touché— le respondí, y al parecer asintió con la cabeza

— _¿Qué planeas Ely?_ — me dijo con algo de burla

—Por el momento es un secreto, Johnny— le contesté, guiñando instintivamente un ojo

—_Bien_— me dijo fastidiado. No es algo de lo que pueda hablar con él por teléfono —_Te lo llevaré en cuanto termine mi turno a las 00:00a.m._ —

—Te espero. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? —

—_Sorpréndeme Ely_— me dijo con una sonrisa, lo sé.

Cuando colgué eran recién las seis de la tarde, así que me dediqué a estudiar el caso y a hacer un recuento del testimonio de la madre:

_1.- Kiara Matheson deja a su hijo jugando en el patio de la casa._

_2.- Kiara Matheson se dirige a la cocina de la casa a preparar el almuerzo a eso de las 13:15p.m._

_3.- Kiara Matheson sale a comprar huevos para el almuerzo._

_4.- Kiara Matheson vuelve a las 13:30p.m. apróx._

_5.- Kiara Matheson revisa las ollas._

_6.- Kiara Matheson va a ver a su hijo a eso de las 13:35p.m._

_7.- Kiara Matheson ve que su hijo ya no está en el patio._

_8.- Kiara Matheson sube a buscarlo en la casa._

_9.- Kiara Matheson descubre que su hijo ha desaparecido_.

No es lo suficientemente detallado, pero estoy buscando una idea en general y no un reporte formal. Me faltaría el expediente del padre, porque sospecho que el tipo no está muerto.

El sonido del timbre retumbando en mis oídos me hizo salir bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Miré la hora en el reloj y ya eran las 00:20a.m.

— ¿Cómo está la hermanita más linda? — me dijo mientras me abrazaba

—Bien, ¿cómo te fue? — le pregunté en el momento que me soltó y pude al fin mirarle la cara

—Tuve que hacer un par de autopsias, nada fuera de lo común— contestó mientras me entregaba la carpeta con toda la información de Charlie Matheson padre.

— ¿Asesinatos o suicidios? — le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia mi oficina. Se sentó en uno de los sofás junto al escritorio de roble que heredé de mi padre; bueno, mi madre lo obligó a dármelo porque papá lo tenía abandonado en el garaje.

—Asesinatos. Una mujer en plena calle y un tipo en un riña de la cárcel— me contestó un poco hastiado mientras le entregaba una cerveza del minibar junto al librero

—Interesante, ¿quiénes llevan los casos? — pregunté mientras volvía a mi asiento y comenzaba a husmear en el expediente de Charlie padre.

—Coleman y Stradford— contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza

—Buenos tip… ¡Santísima mierda! ¡John, ven a ver esto! — grité un poco exaltada.

Mi hermano se paró y rápidamente estuvo a mi lado. En el informe decía:

_Estado civil: Divorciado. Ex estudiante de la Universidad de Harvard. Magistrado en Ciencias Bioquímicas con mención en Ciencias Experimentales. Postuló la teoría de Aceleración Bioquímica Celular. Considerado un genio de las Ciencias. Cumplía una condena de cien años y un día por experimentos con personas humanas vivas, asesinatos seriales y atentados contra los derechos humanos. Escapó de la cárcel hace tres meses matando a todo el personal. Su búsqueda fue pospuesta luego de un mes._

—Un peligro para la sociedad— murmuró John con los ojos muy abiertos

—Creo que tenemos al presunto responsable de que Charlie "el extraviado" no esté con su madre ahora— murmuré con rabia mientras comenzaba a ordenar todas las cosas

—Si fue él quien raptó a Charlie, hay que movilizar a toda a brigada para encontrarlo. Quizás que cosas le esté haciendo ahora al pobre niño— dijo mientras sacaba su abrigo que había dejado tirado en el sofá. Yo tomé las carpetas y las metí en su maletín.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto de él, porque ir en mi moto sería demasiado problema para los dos. Llegamos luego de unos veinte minutos a la brigada y comenzamos a movilizar todo para reanudar rápidamente la búsqueda de Charlie Matheson padre.

John y yo nos quedamos en el edificio, aguantando las felicitaciones y los regaños del jefe.

— ¡No debiste actuar por tu cuenta, Elisa! — me gritó, señalándome con su dedo — ¡Y menos involucrar a tu hermano en esto! Pero, sin embargo, te debemos una muy grande, así que no sancionaré a ninguno de los dos— suspiré de alivio —Ahora, tenemos que entrevistar a Kiara Matheson para que nos cuente por qué carajo nos mintió— agregó mientras se sentaba en su sillón y tomaba el teléfono. Buscó el número de la casa de Kiara y le dijo que de no venir se iría detenida.

Pasó una hora y la mujer llegó, con un hermoso ojo morado. Me asignaron interrogarla.

—Bien, señora Matheson, quiero saber por qué tiene ese ojo morado— fue lo primero que pregunté, mirándola con desconfianza

—Me caí por la escalera— mentira, obviamente era una mentira porque tenía el puño marcado alrededor de su cuenca.

—No mienta, las dos sabemos perfectamente que ese ojo está así porque la golpearon— le dije, mirándola fríamente

—No estoy min…—

— ¡Dígame quién la golpeo o comenzaré a creer que está encubriendo a su ex esposo prófugo! — grité, en momentos como este lo mejor es usar la presión

—Charlie…— murmuró luego de permanecer callada por seis minutos

— ¿Puede contarme que fue lo que sucedió? —

—Él… Llegó a la casa hoy por la tarde, y comenzó a decir cosas extrañas—

— ¿Qué cosas? —

—Que su experimento había salido exitoso, pero no sabía qué hacer—

— ¿Dijo algo más? —

—Que lo sentía, que lo sentía mucho. Yo le pregunté por qué lo sentía y me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia y me golpeó— la mujer se puso a llorar, así que no pude hacer nada más porque llegó mi hermano y me sacó de la sala, él se quedó con la mujer.

Cuando salí y llegué junto al espejo, mi jefe me miró con su rostro serio. El tipo tenía mi edad y estaba realmente sexy, pero no era mi tipo.

—Ese tipo realmente merece morir— murmuré, mientras tomaba un par de armas y las ponía en mi arnés

—Lo sé— murmuró el jefe, Ryan.

—Voy a seguir a la brigada a ver si lo encuentro— informé. Ryan ya estaba acostumbrado a que yo actuase sola, era más mi estilo.

—Ve con cuidado— con eso me quería decir que tuviera suerte. Me pasó las llaves de su moto.

Asentí con mi cabeza a la vez que tomaba una radio y me ajustaba bien el chaleco antibalas. Tomé bien las llaves y salí del edificio. Caminé con rapidez hacia el estacionamiento, busqué la moto y me subí. Tomé la radio y pedí que me dijeran dónde estaban, y me lo dijeron con gusto, en Oakside Park; pero no requerían apoyo allí, asi que me enviaron hacia una bodega abandonada en el centro de la ciudad.

Me puse el casco y arranqué. Llegué en diez minutos.

—Detective Mason— saludó uno de mis compañeros.

Ciertamente, yo no era simplemente una detective más, tenía un rango un puesto por debajo del jefe, lo correcto sería Prefecto Mason; pero poco importa cómo me llamen.

— ¿Qué se teje por aquí? — pregunté, tratando de sonar casual igual que siempre, aunque se notaba que estaba enojada.

—Creemos que Charlie Matheson padre está aquí—

—Pues, vamos a entrar— dí la orden, así de simple.

Entré primero, sin esperar que me siguieran los demás. Soy del tipo que actúa sola, así que poco me importaba si me acompañaban o no. Y como siempre, al primer movimiento extraño, dispararía. Estoy orgullosa de mi precisión con los disparos, así que no tenía que preocuparme de mucho.

Los demás me siguieron, pero a una distancia considerable. El área de la planta baja estaba limpia, así que bajamos un poco la guardia. Claro, hasta que sentimos una risa siniestra venidera del sótano de la fábrica. Nunca la olvidaré. Era tétrica, desquiciada, repugnante, sin sentido, aterradora.

—Quédense aquí. Si oyen disparos, no bajen. Estén atentos para cuando suba, ese bastardo se irá a la cárcel— ordené, mientras me encaminaba hacia la escalera.

Una vez que estuve abajo, tuve que afirmarme de una pared cercana para no caer. Había un aroma pestilente, la muerte me rodeaba. Habían cuerpos ya inidentificables por la descomposición tirados en el suelo, algunos descuartizados, otros sin cabeza o simplemente los huesos. Me aterré, pero de alguna manera muy bizarra estaba emocionada.

Junto a los cuerpos habían muchos, muchos tanques con un líquido acuoso. Dentro de ellos habían criaturas, criaturas que por ningún motivo eran humanas o animales, dudaba mucho que fueran incluso naturales, algunas con esfínteres en sus frentes, algunas con brazos extremadamente largos. Todas estaban conectadas a un monitor de latidos cardíacos, y todos esos monitores marcaban una línea recta que indicaba la ausencia de vida, excepto uno.

La criatura conectada a él medía unos dos metros y medio, vestía un traje negro muy elegante. Sus brazos llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos, cerca de las rodillas. Sus manos eran humanoides, pero sus dedos se veían como garras, con uñas afiladas. Unas especies de tentáculos caían por su espalda, llegando a la base de su tanque. Y era una criatura que nunca olvidaría, porque su característica más notable era que su rostro, simplemente no existía.

La risa tétrica llegó nuevamente a mis oídos, así que saqué mi revólver y lo preparé para defenderme. Volteé hasta encontrar a Charlie Matheson padre, vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio que de blanca ya le quedaba poco, porque estaba llena de sangre en todos lados. Le apunté con mi arma.

— ¡Exitoso! ¡Exitoso! ¡Exitoso! ¡Exitoso! — repitió lo mismo durante muchos minutos, ignorando que yo estaba allí frente a él. Se acercó al tanque de la criatura sin rostro y apretó un par de botones en un panel de control. El tanque comenzó a decantar la sustancia verdosa — ¡Vive! ¡Vive! ¡Vive, 84-B! —

Fui testigo de una muerte atroz.

La criatura sin rostro rompió el vidrio que lo separaba del mundo exterior y se lanzó muy velozmente sobre Charlie. Sus tentáculos agarraron las extremidades del hombre y comenzó a estirarlas a tal punto que su piel comenzó a desgarrarse junto con la tela de su ropa. La criatura sin rostro emitió un gemido, lleno de rabia y éxtasis. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Charlie al fin pudo emitir un sonido, un grito lleno de dolor, locura y lo que al parecer distinguí como excitación. Su mente retorcida estaba disfrutando el momento de su muerte. Las piernas del hombre terminaron por desprenderse, y yo seguía allí, parada con mi revólver en mano, congelada. A sus piernas les siguieron sus brazos y pronto estaba todo lleno de la sangre aún caliente de Charlie.

Y el pobre hombre seguía vivo, al borde de perder la consciencia, gritando de placer.

La criatura enterró las uñas en el estómago del hombre, desgarrando todas sus entrañas. El tipo murió después de eso. Bajé mi arma y contuve las ganas de vomitar.

84-B me miró y por un momento pensé que la siguiente en morir sería yo. Se puso de pie, empapado de sangre y se acercó a mí, a pasos calmados. Yo estaba embelesada con él, así que lo seguía con mi mirada. Cuando estuvo frente a mí me miró, pasó su garra filuda por mi rostro sin hacerme daño, como una caricia; y siguió su camino pasando por mi lado, y yo sin dejar de seguirlo con la mirada.

Volví a subir a duras penas hacia la planta baja, donde mis compañeros estaban un poco aturdidos, pero no sabían sobre 84-B. Los miré estupefacta y luego de eso, me desmayé.

Cuando desperté luego de tres días, mi hermano me informó que habían encontrado el cuerpo descuartizado de Charlie Matheson padre, y que a él le había tocado hacer la autopsia. Seguían sin saber nada sobre Charlie Matheson Jr.

Aunque mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas y no quería cerrar los ojos porque la recreación de la muerte del científico loco venía de vuelta a mi cabeza, volví a trabajar. Según una testigo, divisó al niño caminando con un hombre cerca de Oakside Park, así que la brigada se movilizó hacia allá. Encontramos el cadáver de Charlie horas después dentro de una minera abandonada, el único lugar donde no habíamos revisado los primeros días de búsqueda. Al niño le faltaba un brazo y estaba en un avanzado estado de descomposición.

Luego de entregarle el cuerpo a la madre, se me asignó el caso de Charles Matheson padre junto con mi hermano, no por su muerte sino que por su gran cantidad de experimentos en la fábrica abandonada.

Luego de registrar todo el lugar ya limpio gracias a mis compañeros lo cual fue un alivio para mi mente, y de que mi hermano se llevara a las criaturas para examinarlas, encontré unas carpetas con la información de cada una de ellas.

Las llevé a mi casa para estudiarlas y la primera que busqué fue la de 84-B.

* * *

_Proyecto 84-B: Slenderman._

_Día 0, recolección de ADN: Luego de buscar prototipos aceptables, decidí ir a por Charlie._

_Dia 3, aceleración celular: Luego de mezclar un poco de sangre del brazo que le arranqué a Charlie con la sustancia RBD534, se formó un embrión. Me apresuré a dejarlo dentro del tanque en un poco de RFT6 para crear un ambiente ameno para la criatura._

_Dia 12, vigilancia de la criatura: Se ha desarrollado completamente y ahora parece un niño de la edad de Charlie._

_Dia 20, vigilancia de la criatura: Es tiempo de decantarlo o morirá igual que los demás._

* * *

El día 20 coincidía con la fecha de la muerte y la liberación de Slender. La carpeta traía muchísimas fotos adjuntas, que retrataban todo el proceso de creación, desde el embrión creado hasta el Slender que yo conocí.

Charlie Matheson padre tenía una mente retorcida.

— ¿Con qué propósito habrá hecho estas cosas? — me pregunté mientras miraba el resto de fotos.

Decidí que no era sano para mi mente seguir con el caso, así que lo dejé y me tomé unas vacaciones. Un buen día, salí con mis padres y John de campamento al bosque, y en lo que me enviaron a buscar ramas para una fogata, lo vi.

Estaba allí, camuflado entre los árboles, mirándome. Sabía que me miraba, porque ya había sentido esa sensación la primera vez que me miró; una extraña mezcla de miedo y tranquilidad. Se acercó a mí, y nuevamente yo no podía apartar la mirada de él. Volvió a acariciar mi rostro, y este vez se sintió cálido y agradable, no como la primera vez, que yo estaba tan aterrada que incluso hasta dudaba que me hubiera tocado. Él estaba allí, acariciando mi rostro aún, mirándome. Se agachó junto a mí y dibujó unas cosas en la tierra húmeda, luego se puso de pie, volvió a acariciar mi rostro y se marchó por donde llegó.

Miré lo que había dibujado, o mejor dicho escrito. La letra era grande y desordenada, pero entendible. El mensaje decía:

"_Te protegeré"._

_**~ Capitulo I ~ El Caso Charlie Matheson Jr. ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**Hola mis piñas con suerte! Cómo están? Espero que bien! Feliz Halloween atrasado :D**

**Bueno, los de la vieja escuela recordarán una historia sobre Slender que publiqué hace mucho tiempo, y que de hecho fui yo quien inauguró el Fandom de Slenderman en español aquí :3 Y bueno, en esa historia dije que quizás sería el prólogo de una nueva historia, y adivinen qué... ¡Aquí me tienen! :D**

**El experimento 84-B es la Creepypasta del origen de Slenderman, tomé la idea para enlazar todo :3 Charlie Matheson Jr. es el chico del cartel en Slender: Arrival que se presume que es Slender. **

**Gracias por leer! :D Beban su lechita con chocolate :3 **

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
